Jalopy
The JalopyHalf-Life 2: Episode Two commentary is a vehicle cut from Half-Life 2: Episode Two. Very similar to Half-Life 2's Scout Car, it was replaced by the Muscle Car in the final game. Overview *As seen in the Episode Two Gameplay Demos 3, 4 and 5 released September 2006, the Jalopy was a Volkswagen Beetle, stripped-down-and-rebuilt like the final car, but in a lesser condition. It also had double rear wheels, and a green tank, as well as a white fridge covered by stickers, both stored in the back. The driver's seat is covered in black leather, the passenger's is a green metallic one.Half-Life 2: Episode Two - Gameplay Demo 3 on Combine OverWiki's YouTube channelHalf-Life 2: Episode Two - Gameplay Demo 4 on Combine OverWiki's YouTube channelHalf-Life 2: Episode Two - Gameplay Demo 5 on Combine OverWiki's YouTube channel *While the Jalopy model is not available to the public, the texture file is still present in the Episode Two files, under the name "jalopyTempColor.vtf". A closer look at the file reveals details difficult or impossible to see in the gameplay demos: the front left mudguard, blue-colored, features the words "FIRST AID", with a cross beside it. The front right mudguard, beige-colored, features 5 black silhouettes of Zombies crossed out, probably showing the numbers of Zombies killed with that part of the car so far, in the way of fighter aircrafts. The left running board is wooden, while the right one is metallic and blue-colored, again with two crossed out Zombie silhouettes on it. The green tank is also revealed to bear a "DANGER" sticker on top, and a fire extinguisher sticker on the left side. A sticker with the drawing of a black spider with red on its body coming down from its web into four dark purple flowers can also be found on the passenger seat (a probable reference to the spider Anansi), as well as an 8 ball at the end of the stick shift. *As said by Valve's David Speyrer, that name "Jalopy" says something about how "uncool" it was. Early feedback was that it seemed too similar to the Half-Life 2 Scout Car. The team decided to redesign it so that players would feel excited rather than disappointed when they saw the car. Alyx's original line when she first saw the Jalopy echoed well the feelings of many early viewers: "What a wreck! Forget about White Forest... we'll be lucky if we make it to the end of the block.". *The handling script still exists in the game files and can be used in-game. Gallery Concept Art Concept Art. }} Screenshots File:Jalopy close.jpg|The Jalopy as seen in "Gameplay Demo 3". File:Jalopy 2.jpg|Ditto. File:Jalopy 3.jpg|The Jalopy attacked by Zombines and a Hunter-Chopper in "Gameplay Demo 3". File:Jalopy 4.jpg|Two Striders behind the Jalopy. File:Jalopy back fridge.jpg|The Jalopy and its fridge in "Gameplay Demo 5". File:Jalopy texture sheet.jpg|Complete texture sheet as seen the Half-Life 2: Episode Two game files. But, there is no model to be found. File:Jalopy13.jpg File:Jalopy12.jpg File:Jalopy10.jpg File:Jalopy9.jpg File:Jalopy8.jpg File:Jalopy7.jpg File:Jalopy6.jpg File:Jalopy3.jpg File:Jalopy14.jpg File:Jalopy15.jpg File:Jalopy16.jpg|Notice the valve near the gas tank File:Jalopy17.jpg File:Jalopy18.jpg|The red line represents a pipe which ran from the gas tank to the engine. List of appearances *Source Particle Benchmark *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' References Category:Resistance vehicles Category:Half-Life 2: Episode Two Category:Cut vehicles Category:Cars